


Propositions [Podfic]

by anatsuno, Annapods, cantarina, yue_ix



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation, sub!peter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Peter accepterait sans doute n'importe quoi de sa femme, même ça. Podfic du fic par Marry Black.





	Propositions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Propositions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962707) by [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black). 



[MP3 here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-dmfQtjHypy0iZzMkbbWSQurVv3UQ5Zh/view?usp=sharing)   
[M4B here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QFh-WsjMZVTGZ2Vy3YoiD2QC3YS5r0aM/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
